1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing, particularly ice fishing and supports for ice fishing poles.
2. Background of the Art
Ice fishing is a very popular pastime in many Northern locals. Sportsmen drill a hole into thick ice surfaces over lakes, bring an enclosure to protect against extreme weather, and watch over their line dropped through the opening. It is a very social sport. One problem is that because of the need to constantly watch over the line, even during the usual cold weather associated with the sport. Many different types of devise have been used to simplify the sport, especially when signaling a catch. These are often referred to as tip-up systems on the ice fishing poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,106 describes a tubular fishing rod holder capable of being used from a portable ice fishing shelter, a bucket, a boat, or a lawn chair. The fishing rod holder having a rearward mounting end, and a forward holding end, wherein the holding end is of sufficient length and diameter to accommodate the handle portion of, for example, ice fishing, spinning, and jigging rods. The rearward mounting end portion comprises upper and lower mounting slots, communicating the rearward end with upper and lower apertures, which a portion of the upper and lower apertures are shaped to form upper and lower locking grooves, allowing the fishing rod holder to be removably mounted to a bucket, and a vertical or angled support in a cantilevered arrangement, positioning a fishing rod within easy reach of a fisherman.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,427,376, 7,272,909 and 7,213,362 (Weber) describes a support stand assembly for a rod and reel combination comprises a horizontal base member with a vertical support member extending from the base member. A linear support arm member is pivotally secured at a first end to the vertical support member, with the support arm member extending horizontally in a support position and pivoting upwardly to a release position. A stop member is secured adjacent a second end of the support arm member with a portion of the arm member extending beyond the stop member. An attachment member is adapted for securement to the rod of a rod and reel combination. The attachment member engages with the portion of the arm member extending beyond the stop member to support the rod and reel combination. In use, the attachment member is secured at the balance point of the rod and reel combination and engaged with the portion of the arm member extending beyond the stop member to support the rod and reel combination in a horizontal position. The support arm member disengages from the attachment member upon pivoting of the support arm member to the release position by upward movement of the rod and reel combination.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070011934 (Rayfield) describes a fishing system with audio and visual signals is capable of use with both tip ups and tip downs. The fishing system includes a tower like tubular support extending from a base member configured to receive at least on tip down. The tubular support includes a tubular visual signal housed at a location on the support and an audio signal housed within the support. The tubular support includes a first wiring outlet configured for wiring a switch on the tip downs to the audio and visual signals and a second wiring outlet for wiring a switch on the tip ups to the audio and visual signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,362 (Perigo) describes a support stand for a fishing pole holder, and is particularly adapted for ice fishing. In use, the stand holds the fishing pole in a generally upward angled position. The fishing pole is held in a pivotal position, so that upon sensing a hit on the attached line, the fishing pole tips downward. Legs, for supporting the body of the stand, can be placed in a first position or a second position, depending on the conditions of use for the stand. When not in use, the legs of the stand can be stored within the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,598 (Robertson) describes an adjustable fishing rod stand or holder or fishing rod/fishing rod holder combination. The holder is preferably comprises an elongated base, and elongated arm, and a cradle. The elongated arm preferably has a first end and a second end with the first end being attached to the base, and the arm extending traversely from and being rotatable extendable relative to the base. The cradle is for receiving and supporting the fishing rod in a holding position. The cradle should be pivotally attached to the second end of the elongated arm, allowing the fishing rod holder to support the fishing rod in variable, inclined upright positions suitable for fishing. The fishing rod/fishing rod holder of the present invention may be used to support a fishing rod on any surface, and optionally remains attached to the rod when the user transports the rod or casts the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,855 describes a fishing rod and reel holder having a one piece wire frame elevates and holds a fishing rod in an angular position relative to the frozen surface of a body of water. The holder has a generally flat base member and an angularly disposed helical body adapted to support the rod adjacent a hole in the frozen surface. The fishing rod is turned to position the shank of the fishing reel between coils of the helical body thereby releasably secure the rod to the holder.